Let It Shine
by Vycksta
Summary: At times the enigmatic Michelle would develop a bout of insecurity... but usually when that happened the generally quiet Alicia suddenly gained the willpower to act as a confidence booster...


**Title**: Let It Shine  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Shineshipping (( Michelle x Alicia ))  
**Rating**: If you can't take a slightly passionate kiss then you better turn away...

**Authors Notes**: When I woke up this morning I had no intention of writing this... until I was given a one-off writing challenge by Lee and Kelly, who I have been with all day. The challenge? To write as much as I could within twenty minutes and publish it on here. This little baby... obviously after correcting all the mistakes I made at the end and adding the last two paragraphs... was the result.

Despite the shortness... as we all know I like the descriptive one-shot... I actually like this. Especially as the events in this practially mirror what is going on in the relationship between me and my pwnsome girlfriend. Put myself in Michelle's place and Alicia's in... er.. Alicia's et voila!

Two things to point out. One, Michelle and Alicia are in fact actual Pokemon characters that you'll find in the anime; Michelle being the character of the day in the Hoenn episode Let Bagons Be Bagons and Alicia was in the Johto episode No Big Woop. Two, any comments and constructive criticism will mean massive love from me as after all, this is the result of a frantic twenty minutes typing.

Dedicated, naturally, to Alicia, who despite how closed up I can be when it comes to relationships, means so much to me. -lovesick grin goes here- ... and yes, I have only said them to you once but i'm going to say them again. I love you.

---

Littered with so many twinkling white stars it would be more than enough for even the most tired and bemused traveller to find his or way, the night sky was there to behold in all of its dark and mysterious glory. One person in particular was standing on the outskirts of a wild and rugged canyon and if was willing could witness this twilight brilliance perfectly, but the expression on this persons face... a female who appeared to be in her early twenties... clearly showed that she was obviously thinking about other matters.

Blinking her eyes forcefully a few times to try and stop the oncoming tears that wanted to make their escape, Michelle sighed and wondered how she was coping like she was... the feelings she had in her mind were too wayward and emotional for her to ignore and were playing on her like a determined young Sneasel trying to scale a tree for the first time. She let out another sigh and then turned her head to her side to speak at the view behind her.

"I cannot take this, you know."

"The view" silently and confidently emerged from one of the many shadows that night always bestows and sighed a little forcefully, folding her arms. Blowing a stray strand of her navy blue hair out of her mouth, Alicia walked over to Michelle and gently wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist comfortingly.

"That's because you are taking this all on your own. You know I am here and am always happy to listen to you, my love."

Michelle turned so her body was now entirely facing her girlfriend and placed her hands on her shoulders as if they were the support she needed to get whatever that was plaguing her mind out in the open. Eyes of an intense, bright violet looked into the eyes of a clear cerulean blue and Michelle braced herself for what she was about to say.

"I don't know how you can put up with me, Alicia. Every time we see each other you are always telling me that you love me and want to be with me for the rest of our lives... yet I have only said those three little words back to you the once. That is pathetic."

"No it is not..." Alicia replied soothingly, placing her own hands on top of Michelle's to act as further support. "The fact that you have said it the once is more than enough to me... you are forgetting that despite me having lived for around the same time as yourself, I have never had someone ever say those words to me.."

"I still don't think that is good enough, considering how long we have been together..." the resident of Hoenn interrupted, letting her trademark shades fall from the top of her head to down back over her eyes. "Not only that, but I really am struggling to cope with the distance. I am here in Hoenn and you back all the way in Johto and i'm needy dammit, I want to see you for more than just a few days a month."

Alicia looked at her girlfriend with a warming smile, cupping Michelle's cheeks with her hands and stroking them in a rhythmical motion with her thumbs as an attempt to try and stop Michelle from emotionally beating herself up.

"Look, I know that it wasn't going to be easy but I am willing to try and make it work no matter what." the navy haired woman stated with determination that was tainted with happiness. "You also said that too don't forget."

"You have no idea what goes on in my head half of the time." Michelle practically snapped back, now casting her gaze upon the powerful presence that night had produced upon the surrounding scenery. "I mean, I should tell you everything but I don't... instead I tell Shelgon." she finished with a slight distressed tone to her voice, gesturing at the Endurance Pokemon who was contently sleeping nearby to where the two girls were standing.

Alicia let her hands follow the contours of Michelle's body down from her neck, along her arms and to her hands, where she gripped them tightly with her own. "You have known Shelgon for many years since he was a young Bagon with a dream to be able to eventually fly across the skies. He is your companion, your best friend and most of all, your top confidante. I have no problem with that, because after all I know what you went through with Stella."

A silence bestowed itself upon both Alicia and Michelle as the latter grudgingly started to reminisce about the time that she got together with the enigmatic and confident Stella, who is a travelling ringleader from a small town on the outskirts of Kanto. When they first became an item Michelle was so happy... there she was, with someone who finally understood her sexuality and why she chose to live her life in the canyons of Hoenn with her precious and faithfully loyal Pokemon... but it wasn't long before Stella's jealous nature kicked in and over a period of time Michelle not only felt emotionally drained but she developed a slight fear about relationships in general, a fear that has never truly subsided, a fear that Michelle often struggles to conquer.

The quietness remained for a few minutes before Michelle wrenched her hands out of Alicia's and threw them in front of her so they were more into the open surroundings.

"DAMMIT I AM SO FRACKING USELESS AT RELATIONSHIPS!" the violet haired resident of Hoenn screamed with vigour, startling Alicia and sharply jolting Shelgon awake from a content dream he was having.

"No you are not." Alicia replied quickly, putting her hand over Michelle's mouth to stop her from hollering out continually. "You are not useless. You are always there for me even when we are apart."

Michelle grabbed Alicia's wrist and yanked the Johto girl's hand away from her face. "Will you just quit sticking up for me? I am useless and you know it. I'm an overly emotional wreck when it comes to romance and at this rate I always will be."

By this time the tears that were trying to escape from Michelle's eyes finally won their battle and slowly cascaded one at a time down the girl's cheeks, leaving a semi-stained trail of sorrow and despair. Michelle hated to show what she believed was the worst emotion of them all... grief... but this time she didn't do a thing to prevent the tears and instead sobbed somewhat uncontrollably, flinging her shades onto the rich ground so she could cover up her face with her hands. Alicia looked on with great concern; she hated seeing her beloved like this. The scene remained as it was for a good period of time before Michelle finally managed to speak

"Why don't you just leave me already?" she struggled to croak out in between sobs, still keeping her face covered.

"Because..." Alicia replied soothingly, taking Michelle's hands away from her face and lifted her chin up so their eyes could gaze directly at each other, "I made a promise to you to stand by you no matter what is going on or where we are. You are the first person to have made me so very happy in my entire life... well, there's the Wooper obviously but they are my friends. You are not though; you are my girlfriend... the one person I think about constantly, the one person who makes my stomach flip, the one person who makes my heart go crazy."

Michelle was about to speak but Alicia shook her head to stop her from doing so and continued her speech. "I don't care that you talk to Shelgon more than me, I find it great that you have such a brilliant, trustworthy friend. I don't care that you're still reeling from what Stella did to you for I am more than happy to help you pick up the pieces so you can reconstruct that jigsaw. Hey, I even don't care that you act snappy with me sometimes... you have to take the good with the bad in these things after all... and of course, I don't care that you have only said those three words to me once, because it means so much to me that you have still said them. I love you Michelle and don't you EVER forget it."

With the speech completed Alicia wiped away another falling tear from Michelle's cheek and planted her lips on the Hoenn girl's own to begin a kiss. Michelle was taken aback for all of two seconds before starting to kiss her girlfriend back passionately, pulling her body closer so she could run her hands waywardly through Alicia's navy locks. Their lips were locked in a wild frenzy and tongues thrashed about determinedly, causing both girls to let out a low moan every so often.

After a few minutes of passion Michelle broke off the kiss so she could pepper Alicia's jawline with smaller ones, making the preschool teacher throw her head upwards and let out another grateful cry. Hearing her girlfriend whine like this only made Michelle get even more into the mood, running her hands over Alicia's chest while slowly nipping and licking at her neck to make her moan louder than ever. The kisses started to get lower and lower down Alicia's neck and Michelle decided to slowly move her hands further down her beloved's body... but a sudden smack into the back of her leg made Michelle stop with a jolt and turn sharply to look at the culprit.

"Shelgon! Could you stop being such a nosy little git for once in your life?"

"Er... Michelle... I think he wants you to look at the view..." Alicia rasped in between breaths, gesturing her hand to the vision behind her girlfriend.

"Really? But why on earth... oh, I see why now."

In the near distance a small block of a passionately coloured orange was starting to protrude into the dark powers of the night, causing the midnight sky to slowlt but stubbornly give away and in the meantime create a brilliant away of colours that only something as perfect as a sunrise could conjure. In the midst of the navy and the orange the sun itself could also be seen, slowly protruding over the valley walls and casting brilliant yellow rays onto the rock and gravel. It was breathtaking to behold and sure enough, Michelle and Alicia stopped their embrace to watch the splendour, Shelgon standing loyally by his trainer's feet.

"I take it back Shelgon, this is one great view. Definitely makes living in the canyons worth it every time." Michelle declared happily, a far cry from the ball of tears that was witnessed just about fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes, this is beautiful." Alicia simpered, gripping Michelle's hand tighter. The hand grip seemed to trigger a sigh that escaped Michelle's lips, an action that made Alicia look at her girlfriend quizzically. Michelle then looked at Alicia and smiled happily.

"You know, I may not say those three little words to you often... but looking at this sunrise makes me want to say a different three."

"What three words will they be?" the Johto girl asked with slight confusion.

"Let it shine." Michelle replied with earnest, looking contently back at the glorious view that was upon them. Alicia giggled a little and flicked one of her bunches back before also looking back at the sunrise, the thoughts in her head dancing a merry tango that attracted all the attention.

"Yes... let our relationship shine as vibrant as the sun in front of us." Alicia agreed... which not only gained a nod from Michelle, but a just as noticeable head movement from the Pokemon down by the Hoenn girl's feet.

"She-shel Shelgon." the Endurance Pokemon repeated in his own language, making Michelle and Alicia laugh gently as they both wrapped their arms around each other while continuing to witness the sun, a special object that would always shine as strong as the relationship the girls shared... and that was something that could never be denied.


End file.
